Maximum Ride after the series
by Lunakitten12
Summary: Max and Fang finally settled down no more saving the world crap just her and her two kids...but some unexpected people come to her daughter's 5th birthday party and once again the flock must save the world but this time its a bit harder
1. Chapter 1: Birthday Party

Chapter One

"Mommy! Mommy!" a voice penetrated my already light sleep.

"Yo Fang wake up Nina's up." Yes it's me Max the one that's not too fond of those mushy feelings and can still count all the times I've cried. Granted now its extended onto both my hands but you get the point right. About a minute later I her another voice.

"Mom Nina wont shut up." my little boy was standing in the doorway to my bedroom. "can you get her to stop."

"Aw honey I'm sorry but come on cut her some slack its her birthday." the boy was my other kid. His name was Malcolm and he was nine. He looked so much like Fang and acted like it too but he was a little less patient unfortunately that came from my side. Nina looked like me but didn't act like me or Fang. She reminded my so much of Nudge it was scary. Fang said that we should let her spend so much time with Nudge when she was learning how to talk but I didn't listen and I paid for it.

Okay here's a recap. Remember that day on the beach when me and fang were making out in mid air. Yeah a little mushy but it was HOT. Well that night something happened and I wont discuss the gory details but me and Fang hit our romance from 0 to 10. Of course I got pregnant because well my life sucks that much. Since Angel found out first because well she's Angel she helped so much. Angel helped me know what Fang was thinking she said that he actually wanted kids but he was a little afraid about how I would react. When I told Fang he kinda freaked but then got over it real quick which made me love him even more. Well that year me and the flock had to lay low I stayed at my moms house. Ella was totally thrilled to become an aunt and my mom was cool, enough.

Well it took a whole of a year for the world to throw something else at me this time it was a company that, and this is new wanted to study us. Yeah I was kinda kidding about the whole new thing. But get this, this time they wanted to recreate us but with more controllable powers. So we had to spend a good 3 years fighting them because unfortunately that's my life. By then my kid was three and I think I saw him like 10 times. After we beat the people from the company i.e. made sure they didn't make anymore genetically engineered people Fang and I decided we might want to settle down and the flock broke up. We all knew that it would happen sooner or later but it was still sad. At least we get to see each other every now and then. Later that year I got pregnant again and here we are 5 years later.

Like I said Nudge stayed with us when Nina was about two because Iggy broke her heart. Rite after the flock split up Iggy confessed his feeling for Nudge she was taken aback but then admitted that she had kinda liked him too. Angel and Gazzy stayed with them but once Gazzy turned 14 and Angel turned 12 they both left Iggy and Nudge. This effected Iggy more than he wanted to admit and he became distant with Nudge. As a very social person this killed Nudge to the point where she just left in the middle of the night. She flew to us and me and Fang took care of her. Me and Fang's house was pretty nice there was the big bedroom me and fang shared then the two smaller ones across the hall one for Nina the other for Malcolm. Then there was the spare bedroom at the end of the hall it was the smallest. Then there was the fold out bed in our upstairs living room. There was the playroom and the downstairs living room had another foldout bed and the enormous kitchen complete with 2 fridges, well stocked. Nudge stayed with us for about a year and Iggy finally came he had to apologize to Nudge a thousand times for me to forgive him but I eventually did (Nudge forgave him the first time.)

Everyone would come to celebrate Nina's 5th birthday. Mom and Ella came first like they always do so they got the small bedroom which is by far the best choice. Then came Nudge and Iggy. When she walked through the door Nina flew up to her and hugged her around Nudges huge round belly. Oh yeah did I forget to mention Nudge is pregnant too. This is her first kid and she was a little freaked but it's okay now. Angel and Gazzy arrived last and got the last couch bed downstairs because neither of them are allowed to bring someone over night. Gazzy does have a steady girlfriend she's very pretty with wavy brown hair with russet streaks and a nice body. She was a little freaked when she found out that we all had wings but she got over it.

Angel was a bombshell. She still had her beautiful blonde curls but now that we weren't under attack 24/7 she had grown it out and it was now waste length. Her eyes were big and blue and gorgeous. She had a rockin' body with a big ass and boobs. Everyone looked at her because she was…well perfect. She lived in California so she had this amazing tan. I wasn't totally comfortable with her having a different boyfriend every time I saw her but I knew none of them could take advantage of her. If anything it would be the other way around (if you know what I mean).

Anyway when I came down I saw my whole family and a couple others…including:

"JEB!" I said surprised he was standing in the hallway smiling at me as a boy about fifteen came out from behind him. The boy looked oddly familiar but it couldn't be…it couldn't be! Could it?

"Hey Max its been a long time." I stared at the kid

"Ari?" I whispered


	2. Chapter 2: Random Romance

"Well not really." Jeb said then sighed

"Robot?" I asked and Jeb shook his head "clone?"

"Not the best." Jeb said I gave him a okay explanation please look and he nodded "okay when Ari died I took special uh part of his uh brain." I grimaced "and some DNA and I created well this." I looked at Ari. He looked like an older version of the little boy I remember seeing the last time I saw him though he was a dead eraser.

"So what about him isn't Ari?" I asked still scanning the boy in front of me

"Well because most of his life he was an Eraser he er doesn't have the same personality as he did before he doesn't know anything about what his life was like and I uh don't know. See I was wondering if Angel could show him what life was like?"

"WHAT!" I yelled Nina started to cry. I had forgotten that my kids were in the room. So I tried to act as friendly as possible "You mean to tell me that you want him to know all the hard…stuff he had to face. All that crap he had to go though You want to put your own son though that AGAIN?!" I'm not to good when it comes to being nice when I'm pissed.

"No it's not like that Max." it was Ari this time. I glared at him and he shrunk back "I wanna know I wanna be able to remember I need to Max I need to know what my life was like I feel so lost." it was hard to see him look at me like that so imploring.

"FINE!" I said loudly "Angel would you mind sweetie?" Angel's power evolved a little bit more not hugely but now she can show pictures in others mind. Its really hard to explain, it's a little like a movie. Where she'll concentrate on a memory and then control your thoughts but you'll see the memory too real confusing. Anyway Angel stepped forward. We watched Ari's face go from amazement to shock to horror to sadness.

We all waited in silence and finally Ari said "that thing was…me?" we all nodded. Ari slumped into a chair his head was in his hands. I looked up at Jeb "Didn't you tell him anything? Anything about what his life was like?" I asked incredulously.

"I told him it was bad but I didn't want to go into specifics." I glared at Jeb and he looked back at me and I could tell that he was sorry. "alright lets go into the kitchen I think there are about a million waffles in there."

We ate in silence then finally Malcolm said "mom what the hell is going on?"

"Malcolm watch the language!" I scolded

"what dad curses all the time" I looked over at Fang he smiled and shrugged and before I could say a word I heard the doorbell ring. "oh this better be something good." I said then stomped into the hall. I opened the door to see a small back Scottie and a big white Malamute and four little puppies rolling around.

"Total!" I said in delight "I didn't think you were coming. Akilas alright?" Akila had just had another litter of puppies about a month and a half ago and Total had said that she might be too tired to come to Nina's party.

"Well we just couldn't stay away could we my Queen." Akila licked the top of his head.

"Well that's great you know Nina loves you." I let them inside "you'll never guess who came" I said as I led them into the kitchen Total paused probably thinking then asked who "Ari" I said and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Really?"

"see for yourself" I showed Total into the kitchen and Nina screamed "TOTAL!" she ran over to him then gave him a hug then moved onto Akila. "oh mommy can we go play can we can we?!"

"Sure honey just don't go too far." I replied and watched Nina fly out into the back yard with the puppies trailing after her.

"Hey Max" it was Nudge she looked tired and I guessed what she was about to say, "I'm gonna go upstairs I don't feel too well." I nodded remembering what it felt like to be pregnant. I glanced at Iggy and he immediately followed whispering to her. Soon after Gazzy and went to the park with Cara (his girlfriend) saying they would be back in time for dinner. Then Angel started to go upstairs with her boyfriend _don't do anything that wouldn't be appropriate in front of a 5 year old _I thought to her _don't worry I won't_ she thought back glancing over her shoulder and smiling slyly. Soon Fang and I were alone in the kitchen because Ella had gone outside to keep an eye on Nina and Ari. Malcolm was in his room probably reading or listening to his iPod. My mom and Jeb were in the living room with talking about some scientific none of us understood.

"so does it make you feel old having a kid that just turn 5 and another that's 9" I teased Fang and he looked at me for a minute I thought he took it seriously but then a grin spread across his face.

"no not really" he said with a tone in his voice that made me think the next thing he would say would make me wanna slap him, "it just makes me think about…what we did to have them." I reached over and hit him. My instincts are pretty good and they do include knowing when the perv side of Fang would come out. Then he pulled me too him and kissed me so passionately I think made my heart stop for a second. Next thing I know we're heading upstairs still in a tight embrace and I already know where this is going. We both kick open the bedroom door and lie on the bed. About an hour later were both breathing hard.

"god I'm such a hypocrite" I say between breaths

"why is that?" Fang asked

"I told Angel not to do this because there are children close."

"yeah well Angel also isn't married so I think its fair." I laughed and Fang kissed me then started to get redressed.


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 3**

We were downstairs and Angel was already down there she looked at me faking disappointment and shaking her head. Oh shut up I know that you didn't

listen to me I thought she laughed and I hugged her. A couple hours later I was making dinner when Fang came to me he put his arms around my waist

and spun me around to face him. He kissed me again then looked at me. "come on it was fun."

"you must be kidding"

"fine" he turned around sat down and sulked

"god you don't have to act so disappointed." I said incredulously

"aw come on Max you know you want to."

"yeah and what does that have to do with anything? Okay later but one more word and I swear" Fang got up and kissed me again

"I love you Max" he said and I know he wasn't playing around anymore

"I love you too" I said resting my head against his chest.

"My god Max" it was Ella "the others were wondering what the hold up was." she laughed and I chased her out of the kitchen and got back to cooking.

When dinner was finished I got out the huge birthday cake and set 5 candles on it. I brought the cake in and everyone sang happy birthday. Then we all ate

my magnificent cake. It wasn't mine really I can make dinner but not a 3 layer cake. As we were finishing it up the doorbell rang.

"well who in hell's name could that be." everyone shrugged except for Angel who looked stricken. "sweetie who is it." I said tentatively she shook her head

still looked scared. I walked to the door and opened it. There was a women in her late 20's maybe 30. She had red hair but with blonde roots and she looked

familiar. She had a girl with her around Malcolm's age. She had red hair but it wasn't dyed. I looked up and the women said "Max may I speak to Fang?" all

the memories jolted back. The memories of the boat and Antarctica and Hawaii and everything I every feared about Fang. All of the dread that he would

leave me came flooding back.

"Brigid?" I asked and the woman nodded "who is that?"

"May I speak to Fang?" she asked again but I shook my head

"you have to tell me who that girl is first" I said acidly already suspecting the worst.

"I'd rather not, not before I talk to Fang" but I was already shaking my head

"Alright Max this is Alex…she's my and Fang's daughter." right on cue the girl opened up her wings and they looked exactly like Fangs. I looked at her then

spun on my heel. "I'm sorry Max I didn't ever want to cause you pain." I nodded and headed into the house.

"who was it?" Fang asked "Angel's still freaked" everyone was in the hall even my kids but I didn't care. My face was hot and I could feel tears in my eyes I

looked up at Fang slap my hand hit Fang's face again and again until Iggy and Gazzy came up and pulled me away. Tears were spilling out of my eyes and I

could hear Nina crying Ella and Mom trying to comfort her. Ari and Jeb were leading Malcolm up the stairs he looked scared. But I still didn't care "You

promised! FANG YOU PROMISED YOU LOVED ME!" I was shouting at him and he looked confused.

"Max I'm sorry I don't know what you're talking about what's wrong?" he genuinely didn't know I took a deep breath calming myself. I took another deep breath and pointed outside.

"Leave," I said coldly "and don't come back until you can prove to me you weren't lying to me when you told me you loved me." he didn't move "NOW!" I

yelled and broke free from Iggy's and Gazzy's grips. I pushed Fang roughly outside and slammed the door shut. I slumped down into a chair my head was in

my hands. About an hour later I heard the front door open then close and then footsteps walking towards me I kept my head in my hands.

"Max?" Fangs voice penetrated the, my, silence. "Max, I'm sorry." he said softly.

"So your sorry. Wow what an accomplishment. Now tell me what your sorry for." I said acidly.

"Max you know I love you and I always did but you have to kno-" I cut him off

"Know what exactly? WHAT?! That you don't want another kid you made a mistake?!" I stood up. Fang was still much taller than me but I was fiercer. I

looked up into his eyes willing him to challenge me. He didn't step back but he knew what I was capable of. I started quietly "you lied to me Fang. You told

me you loved me! You promised that I was the only one that you loved your such a-"

"I NEVER SLEPT WITH HER MAX!" Fang yelled

"what?" I said the smallest bit a relief in my voice

"never I never did" Fang said looking into my eyes he wasn't lying

"but then what about…what about the kid" I said with a little more confidence "what about Alex." I said her name with the most hatred possible.

"I don't know Brigid said that there was a night she said that I went into her room. She told me that I seemed depressed and that a got drunk somehow.

She tried to stop me but I was 'too much to handle' but Max I don't remember any of this I swear it didn't happen."


	4. Chapter 4: Fight

**Chapter 4**

I sat down and looked up at Fang, "you swear it didn't happen?"

"Yes Max I swear I love you I always did and I always will."

"Then what's with the kid you cant deny she looks almost exactly like you Fang you cant deny it."

"Max I know she looks like me but she's not my daughter. I only have one daughter our daughter Max, Nina."

"Then explain" I said harshly

"Max I cant I wish I could and I if I could I would you know that I don't have any secrets from you its just…"

"Just what?" I asked suspiciously

"Just Brigid she needs our help…some freaky scientists they know stuff. They want to study how she had a daughter with wings because the DNA shouldn't have too much avian DNA we need to help her Max."

"We need to help her?! WE?! No Fang you need to help her. You say you love me I believe that but you _like_ her more she still means something to you. You think about her as more than a friend don't you Fang?" I screamed "Fine Fang fine what do I care if you're gonna switch back and forth then count me out go help Brigid go. God for all you know this could be a trap and-"

"God damn Max you're so freaking paranoid. They haven't came after us in forever we beat them Max they're not coming back."

"No Fang you're wrong you've gotten soft we will always have to be vigilant about stuff like this and now guess what Fang we have two little kids we have to think about. What happens if it's a trap you really want Nina and Malcolm to go thought the same thing we did? And don't forget if we're going to get targeted then so will the rest of the flock. Nudge is about to have her first kid she can't go running around trying to help the flock."

"Max I understand that and I see why you are afraid but you must understand I would never put you, the flock or our kids in danger! I love them as much as you do and I love you Max believe me nothing will happen I won't _let_ anything happen. Max. Trust me." he pulled me into his arms and I drank in his sweet scent. We stood there but finally I pulled away I could feel my face getting hot and my throat constricting, common symptoms of someone about to cry. I should my head _this is not happening_ I thought but it was. I looked up at Fang knowing I would regret this but it would be for the best.

"Fang," I started and he looked at me noting the tone in my voice "I know you want to go and you can if you really need to it's…alright."

"But?" Fang said knowing that there was a catch.

"But you may never come back." I turned away from him but I could feel his eyes on my neck.

"Max please, please don't make me choose you know I will always choose you."

"That's your choice Fang it is."

"No Max it not. It not my choice and you know it I'll always be there for you and love you but Max please."

"Fang you have until the morning to choose. Honestly I couldn't care less just make your choice."

"Max I don't need until the morning I am yours always was always will be."

"Aright Fang alright." I turned back to him and kissed him lightly on the cheek and left.

First I went upstairs I was still seething from what had just happened but I knew I had to do something to get my mind off it.

"Nina." I knocked on her door I could hear her crying and people murmuring "Nina sweetie please open up mommy needs to talk to you."

The door knob turned and Ella, my mom and Nudge all emerged. They looked at me I could tell they knew what I had gone through but all of them were disappointed.

"Nina honey?" I walked into the room and saw Nina holding a white teddy. It reminded me so much of Angel and Celeste I couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She looked up at me her eyes were swimming with tears. I sat down next to her on the bed and put my arm around her but she shrugged it off.

"Nina I'm sorry you had to see me like that." I tried to sound sorry but I was stung "Nina talk to me. I know you mad but I promise you won't have to watch me and daddy fighting again." as I was talking she started whimpering into her teddy. "Nina?"

"But we hear you mommy…"

"What?!"

"Me and Malcolm we both hear you. You and daddy fighting."

"Honey you don't understand mommies and daddies fight." I said knowing that she was right.

"mommy M-malcolm sa-says that daddy is go-gonna leeeeave." she said choking on her words. "he says you guys ar-ar-are gonna get a divorce!"

"Honey do you even know what that means?" I asked trying not to sound exasperated but failing miserably.

"No but he says that it means daddy will leave and you'll be mad at him."

"Baby that isn't true daddy and I will always love each other. Nothing will ever change that." I said wondering if it was true "sweetie I'm gonna be right back okay?" I started to get up but Nina grabbed my arm "I'm just going to get Malcolm and daddy."

I went down the hallway to get Malcolm as I opened the door I saw him and Fang sitting on Malcolm's bed. They both looked up.

"Fang will you go into Nina's room and tell her I'll be there soon." as I spoke Fang nodded.

"Malcolm I need to talk to you."

"I'm fine mom."

"I know you're mad at me and you _do _have the right to be but I need to talk to you." I said the urgency in my voice making him look up. "I wanna know why you keep feeding Nina stories about me and dad getting a divorce."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't care if you're sorry that doesn't matter what does is why you tell you little sister stories. If you're scared of something of me and dad having problems just come and ask us."

"It's not just that mom okay whatever. I'll talk to Nina and tell her I'm sorry for scaring her happy?"

"No Malcolm I'm not talk to me."

"FINE! You want me to talk I will! I hate how you guys always fight and pretend that we don't know! You never tell us about anything! Why you fight what you fight about! When you were yelling about how dad was supposed to love you. What's that all about?! You guys never tell us anything! Whenever I ask about what it was like to be my age you never give a straight answer. Do you even care?!" his eyes were swimming with tears and he turned away.

"Malcolm you know me and dad love you very much and we love each other you have nothing to worry about." I went to hug him but he moved away form me. "I'm sorry sweetie." I got up and left his room to see Fang waiting outside the room. He looked at me "I'm sorry Max this is all my fault."

"Yes it is!" I turned my back and went into our room.

"Aw come on Max please."

"Please what Fang please why?! All we do is fight maybe it would be better if you went to help Bridget and Alex."

"Max you don't mean that."

Yes Fang I think I do." I slammed the door and went to sit on my bed I didn't feel like crying I didn't feel like aging around the room I didn't feel anything…


End file.
